remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Loc-Nar
The Loc–Nar is the central villain of the 1981 animated film Heavy Metal, which is based on a pulp comic book franchise of the same name. Its form is that of a basketball–sized glowing green sphere, and it describes itself as "the sum of all evils" and can melt people upon contact. At the beginning of the film, it is found by an astronaut named Grimaldi, but then kills him in his home when he tries to handle it and then attacks his daughter, forcibly telling her horrific stories that all involve it in some way, which form the bulk of the movie. Biography Background The Loc-Nar is of unknown origin. It seems to be an intergalactic traveler and seems to desire to consume everything it approaches. A ferry orbits the Earth and descends in the middle of the North American fields, while fly frees from the cargo section a Corvette that is driven across the road by an astronaut to his home where he parks and descends carrying a briefcase with something obtained in space. First appearance Grimaldi, the astronaut from the previous section, enters his house where his daughter waits for him, the man opens the briefcase and shows him that inside there is a crystalline sphere of green color, which almost immediately activates and disintegrates the man , later corners the girl and presents herself as an unstoppable force that is "the sum of all the evils" that corrupts and destroys everything throughout time and history; to prove that this is true, it will allow the girl to live for that night while she tells her stories of the places she has visited and the tragedies she has caused. Second appearance In a futuristic city, Harry Canyon is a cynical and rude taxi driver who confronts the thieves who try to assault him by disintegrating them with a hidden weapon installed in the passenger seat. One day he rescues a girl who runs away from a mobster named Rudnick who murdered his father, an archaeologist, since he discovered an ancient sphere called The Loc-Nar and now chases his daughter to discover where the artifact is; The next day, after sleeping with the girl, Harry is intercepted by Rudnick who demands that he hand over the sphere, so after talking to the girl they decide to sell it to the mobster and distribute the money. After the transaction the sphere disintegrates the mobster while the girl betrays Harry and tries to kill him to keep all the money; the taxi driver, without losing his calm, murders her with the blaster of his taxi, keeps the money and continues his day. Third appearance A puny and unattractive adolescent nerd picks up a meteorite shaped like a green sphere and after using it in experiments with electricity transports him to a world of sword and witchcraft where his body transforms into that of a powerful warrior who takes the name Den. There he rescues a young woman who would be sacrificed, who explains that her name is Katherine and was transported from Earth in the same way as him. Later an immortal named Ard orders him to steal the Loc-Nar from the Queen, which he accomplishes after many adventures. After returning it must again rescue to Katherine of a sacrifice carried out by Ard and after this it takes advantage of the confrontation of this one with the Queen to repeat its experiment and to exile to both outside that world next to the Loc-Nar. After defeating his enemies, he leaves with Katherine on a trip through that world, reasoning that there is no reason to return to a world where he is a loser if he can live where he is a warrior and hero. Fourth appearance In a space station Captain Sternn is tried in court for multiple crimes ranging from treason to a traffic ticket, Sternn pleads innocent trusting to obtain freedom as he has bribed the witness Hanover Fiste to speak on his behalf. When Fiste goes to the court he picks up a marble that turns out to be the Loc-Nar and fiddles with it while giving a statement. In the midst of the compliments to Sternn begins to lose his composure and reveal more crimes that he has committed and finally goes mad until I become a bloodthirsty monster that chases the captain throughout the station to kill him and murdering anyone who crosses his path. Finally he corrals it in an empty section of the station where they reveal that the plan was to pay Fiste to use his transformation skills during the trial to create a distraction with which he could escape. The story ends when Sternn leaves after throwing Fiste into space after finishing the deal. Fifth appearance During the Second World War, a B-17 bomber named "The Pearl of the Pacific" is kept in flight during an air show that causes serious damage to the ship. In the middle of the combat the Loc-Nar falls from the sky and it is embedded in the tail of the airplane reanimating the corpses of the soldiers dead in the confrontation that immediately begin to attack the survivors. While the plane rushes, only the pilot survives by jumping without knowing he has fallen on an island-graveyard of airplanes full of corpses that begin to wake up thanks to the power of the sphere. Sixth appearance A scientist meets with the people of the pentagon to explain the cause of certain mysterious mutations and to deny that there are extraterrestrials provoking them. However, in the middle of her speech she notices that Gloria, the secretary in charge of the transcripts, takes the Loc-Nar to her collar and goes mad trying to rape her in that same place. At the same time an alien ship is abducted to the doctor and accidentally to Gloria; inside there are two aliens Edsel and Zeke, and a robot who receive the doctor; This turns out to be an android used to cover his tracks but he suffered breakdowns and went crazy. After this the robot of the ship seduces Gloria and after having relations initiate plans to get married. While Edsel and Zeke snorting a drug called "plutonium nyborg" and piloting the ship stoned and end up crashing it in the hangar of their destiny. Seventh appearance The Loc-Nar falls into a distant world inside a volcano and there expands its corruption transforming a nomadic tribe into bloodthirsty mutants, immediately they go to a peaceful city and massacre all its inhabitants; the oldest before dying invoke the warriors of Tarak, known for their ferocity and for the birthmark they all carry on their bodies, who since ancient times has an alliance with them, swearing to protect them or take revenge on whoever harms the inhabitants from the city. Taarna, a maiden with white hair and last living Tarakian, responds to the call by arming herself with her sword and riding on a giant bird goes to the city to find only corpses. After tracing and killing several mutants Taarna is captured and tortured, but manages to escape and kill the leader of the mutants in a terrible duel. Malherida and weak by the battles it rides its bird and it goes to the volcano to face the true enemy and once on the crater immolates destroying with it the Loc-Nar. Epilogue While Taarna wins in history, in the house the Loc-Nar suffers the same fate as in history and begins to collapse and destroy along with the house. The girl escapes in time before the sphere and the house are destroyed and with the first light of the dawn discovers that her hair has turned white and the bird of Taarna awaits her. Mounting the creature both rise the flight while it is possible to see in his neck the mark of Tarak at the time when the narrator indicates that the next tarakian has been born destined to protect in the future the universe of the old evil. Category:Evil Weapons Category:Heavy Metal characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Non-Disney Villains